


So Damn Beautiful.  1/1

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJEmily sings the song in her heart and remembers the moment.





	So Damn Beautiful.  1/1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Ragelikeafire (You are ace! BB!)
> 
> A/N: Partially inspired by PM conversation with Glacial_Pace! You always challenge me.
> 
> A/N 1: I let my mind fall into the repetition of “So Damn Beautiful” and the chorus arrested my brain until I found a way to express how beautiful someone was. The flavor of the day was Seremily. The only youtube clip for the song was from Nip/Tuck so I made my own photo slideshow...
> 
> A/N 2: incarnadine first seeped into my consciousness while reading “It’s All Relative” from HBH

**_So Damn Beautiful_**  
  
Emily stepped off the subway like she did every day. She would never admit to having songs in her head, much less to singing/humming one on her way into work. Thankfully her ridiculously high standards and competitive nature meant that she was always in the office hours before any of the clackers or other hangers on from Runway, so her singing habit had remained a secret. The newsstand guy knew that the redhead was not one to be trifled with, but it always warmed his heart when she walked up humming and stopped when she thought she was in earshot. Good thing for him she had no idea that his distance of earshot and hers were off by about ten feet. Lost in her tune, Emily hummed until she neared the stand. She stopped when she reached what she considered to be a safe distance and assumed her Runway Snoot as she purchased the morning papers. Upon retreat she returned to her tune blissfully unaware of the vendor’s attention. Yes, on those mornings he could be assured of having a good day and he wished the unpleasant Brit a good morning even though it fell on deaf ears.  
  
**_“What do you think of me?  
Are you quite proud of this make-believe  
The come down, that hangs around everything  
You can admire in that girl  
She's so... damn... beautiful…”  
_**  
This morning she was replaying the images of the night in her head as she approached the Elias-Clark building. She had been in the Closet the previous evening looking for a gown for an upcoming event. Thinking she was alone, she had begun singing her recent favorite and swaying ever so slightly as she ran her hand over the beautiful garments. She was happy to be filled with music, surrounded by beautiful fabrics and designs, and she was daydreaming about asking Serena out as she entertained herself in the Closet. Her beautiful girl was tall with light eyes that danced with a hidden mischief. Emily wanted to get lost in those eyes and she felt that they had been getting closer over the previous month—she was certain that if only she asked, her girl would say yes. It wasn’t in Emily’s nature to blindly leap and while she was increasingly certain—she was also still a little unsure.  
  
Emily did not realize as she pranced around in her secret skin that she was being watched. She had not thought about the mirrors in the Closet, nor had she thought about the irregular hours that everyone at Runway kept at one time or another. Instead she was lost in choosing the perfect dress. She had to have the perfect dress to make the perfect night. The night she would ask Serena what she had been dying to ask her for so long that it hurt. She was so lost in the make-believe that surrounded her every fiber that she could not see beyond the beautiful image of Serena in her mind. “She’s so damn beautiful.” Emily stopped her song and reminded herself as she took off yet another dress.  
  
“Who is?” Emily froze with her back to the voice. She was trapped in her near nakedness and utter amazement. She turned with her hand clapped over her mouth in an effort to shove the words back in. Suddenly aware of her lack of clothing, Emily looked around wildly for her discarded outfit. As she was between dresses at that moment, she had to face the tall blonde she had been dreaming about while praying for a fig leaf. Amused, Serena smiled at her and stepped closer. Emily melted as her eyes followed the curve of Serena’s lips. Without thinking Emily licked her own wanting to kiss her so badly.  
  
***  
  
**_“What do you see in me?  
Are you quite proud of this make-believe  
The feelin' that hangs around everything  
You once admired in that girl  
You're so... damn... beautiful…”_**  
  
Serena stood with her arms crossed and in a sexy stance that sent a shiver down Emily’s spine. Trying her best to slip back into her Runway skin Emily looked at the next dress she was going to try on and shook her head. Emily was hoping to shake off the hallucination or shake into place the right answer so she wasn’t caught flat out. A deep breath and focusing on a task would enable her to control herself and the situation. She was Miranda Priestly’s assistant after all. She could handle herself in a life or death situation—the carnage at some of the run-throughs was downright ghastly and she could handle that. Serena was most certainly not here to take her life, no, not when she had been in the trenches and taken heat from Miranda when she could have thrown Emily under the bus.  
  
“Oh, it’s the song.” Emily clipped out.  
  
Serena recognized Emily retreating into her shell as a defensive mechanism and it saddened her. It was so rare, but Emily had begun to let her in, giving her glimpses of this other self over the last couple of months and the more of them that Serena saw—the more real Emily became and the more beautiful. It had been all she could do not to paw at her for the last month, but she was not sure Emily was ready. After a month of near daily lunches and dinners, Serena was certain that if only she asked Emily would say yes. She held back because Emily was not the kind to leap in. Serena knew that she could be overwhelming and it would not do to ask Emily too early and risk scaring the girl off.  
  
From the electricity in the air and Emily’s immediate response, Serena felt certain that she had caught Emily daydreaming about her. It made her smile at Emily’s snarky exterior hiding such a sweet streak. She had been planning on asking Emily out next week after the shoot but watching her now and taking in her struggle—Serena knew she could not wait any longer. The sparkle that Emily filled her with hung around everything and she knew that if nothing else she had to tell Emily.  
  
Serena stepped into Emily’s personal space and ran her fingertips along her cheek. Emily leaned into the touch and her eyes fluttered shut before opening widely as Serena’s fingertips continued down the column of her throat until they were tracing the top edge of her bra. She opened her mouth to speak but found that all the moisture in her body had followed gravity until it reached the apex of her thighs where it gathered in a hot wetness soaking her panties. She licked her lips as Serena stepped even closer. “You’re so damn beautiful, Emily.” It was a whisper that hit Emily like a sonic boom. As Serena closed the millimeters between their lips Emily sucked in a gasp of air and let her eyes drift closed. If this was make-believe, she was going to make the most of it.  
  
**_“I will see you rise again  
And I will feel you fly again  
You're so wonderful  
I will be there by your side  
You're so wonderful  
I will be there by your side  
You're so damn beautiful”_**  
  
Her scalp tingled as Serena’s hand cupped the back of her neck and then tangled in her hair pulling her in for a deeper kiss when the first one had ebbed and they needed to breath. Blue eyes searched blue eyes before they succumbed to the combined force of their held back desires. Their hearts fluttered as if they had wings to take flight like their soaring emotions. Emily hungrily devoured Serena’s mouth when she pulled her in for their second kiss.  
  
Quick kisses, sucking each other’s lips alternated with long languid kisses where their tongues danced entrancingly around each other. They knocked teeth a couple of times and giggled when their noses got in the way at one particular moment. It was all so new and marvelous that the joy bubbled up unchecked between them. Independently they had stressed over the possibilities and the reality was blissfully easy and natural. Eventually they settled into a rhythm of kissing that allowed their hands to roam over each other’s bodies and tug at the clothes Serena was wearing until she was in her red boy shorts as counterpoint to Emily’s lingerie.  
  
When kissing was not enough and they were almost entirely skin to skin, Serena knew that she would not be able to stop. Judging from Emily’s questioning eyes when she pulled back Emily had no intention of asking her to. Serena wildly looked around for a place to lay her girl down and Emily quickly understood and looked as well. Letting out an exasperated whine she ran her hands down Serena’s sides and pulled her hips close to her. “Beautiful.” She husked out in a bedroom voice that nearly buckled Serena’s knees. Serena reached around and hooked Emily’s legs pulling her up and into a tight embrace. Emily already turned to jelly and weak with desire did not question Serena. Adrenalin coursing through her veins she merely wrapped her legs around Serena and let her carry her to the back of the Closet.  
  
***  
  
**_“You're so damn beautiful.”_**  
  
Serena remembered that the art and beauty departments had created a make shift lounge area, known as the ‘Den of Zen,’ in one of the many back rooms of the Closet. It was not far and Emily despite her fat cow complex was anything but. Power coursed through her body as she walked with her girl wrapped around her clinging to her trusting and wanting. Serena stood Emily in front of the couch that had been dragged there months before when cast off from another Priestly office refurbishing. It gave Serena a small thrill to be having sex on an item that was once in the sacred chambers of La Priestly’s office.  
  
Serena kissed Emily hard on the lips and then her mouth trailed down her jawline and across her collarbone. Her fingertips eased the strap of her bra off her shoulder and Serena kissed the bare skin revealed under her touch. She repeated the same process with the other strap and other shoulder. Emily was uttering total nonsense. “You’re so… Serena… Damn… Ser… Ooooh… Beautiful… Yess…” It was a rush of blood through Serena’s body and she quickly unhooked Emily’s bra, trailed it down her arms and flung it to the side. She kneeled down and worked her mouth all over Emily’s breasts, stomach and smooth alabaster skin. Emily’s hands clutched her shoulders and into her hair with a fierce passion as she continued her verbal praise. After a few lingering kisses and licks, Serena tucked her fingertips into the edges of Emily’s panties and began to bite and lick the line of her hip. She lowered the delicate fabric first on one side and then on the other as she savored every second of contact with her beautiful British girl.  
  
**_“What do you see in me?  
Are you quite proud of this make-believe  
The feelin' that hangs around everything  
You once admired in that girl  
You're so damn beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.”_**  
  
As Serena began to lick and suck between her thighs Emily’s knees buckled and she fell back quite unceremoniously onto the couch. Serena smiled that her girl was so overcome that she was putty in her hands. Once Emily had recovered slightly from her fall and Serena’s initial attentions, she looked deeply into her eyes and the want mirrored back was as powerful as her own. Serena’s muscles trembled in anticipation. She opened Emily’s legs to kneel between them and claim Emily in a passionate kiss that answered any lingering questions that may have been between them. After a few minutes of passionate kissing Emily pulled back and began pawing wildly at Serena’s clothes. She wanted her naked and she wanted to feel the press of her full body against her own. “Must feel you. Must. Serena. Oh, god. Now. Serena. Now.” It was not the most articulate call of seduction but Serena had been captivated and bedazzled since day one. At this point, she simply had to revel in the fact that it was finally happening.  
  
Naked except for their thigh high stockings Serena lay her body across Emily’s kissing her fully on the mouth in such a way that both of them were left gasping for air between kisses. Emily ran her hands all over Serena’s body in a predatory claiming motion that gave Serena the shivers. Every break felt like an ending that neither could bear. So, they kissed, kissed, and kissed as they licked and barely filled their lungs with air to keep going. Moaning the other’s name and other nonsensical ranting filled the air heated with their arousal. Serena’s leg slipped between Emily’s and the universe shifted on its axis as they realized that theirs was a perfect fit and their clits rubbed together in a slow sensual grind that maddened them. Slowly melting into one another, their kisses slowed to match the perfect rhythm of their wet sexes against each other. It was the first time and it was as if they had made love a thousand times before. The newness combined with the familiar was a heady combination sending them both into orbit. Shudders of pleasure spilled into moans of delight in first Emily and then Serena as they led and followed in a dance of desire that crashed over them in the sweetest orgasm as they clutched tightly to each other. They held the kiss until the power of their mutual orgasm separated them. They clung tight to each other as they trembled and returned to themselves. For a long time after they breathed and clutched to each other not wanting to be separated. Their lungs burned from the exhilaration of their desire and the lack of oxygen. The last ripples coursed through them at different intervals causing one to clutch the other again and moan or hiss.  
  
The realization of how beautiful the moment was despite the less than perfect setting washed over both of them. They looked into each other’s eyes drinking in the beauty of the other and the profoundness of the moment. Tears formed in the corners of their eyes as they both realized how afraid they had been and how much they had missed by hesitating. The relief and wonder were palpable as they stared into each other’s eyes. Kissing fully on the mouth they opened wide to take all of the other into themselves. This moment should not end, but it had to. Emily’s cell phone going off was like a first shot delivered to start the war and they began the horrible charge forward of time as they separated and Emily answered. It was unspoken but they were trapped in the awkwardness of their vulnerability and desire.  
**_  
“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful…”_**  
  
Emily answered Miranda’s call two rings later than usual and without her usual gusto. Serena sat on the couch and watched as she scrambled for paper to take notes. Serena wanted Emily to be her assistant in that moment taking notes in a flurry of submission, naked except for thigh highs and with that incarnadine glow all over her body that still pulsed with her desire. Emily glanced at Serena during a pause in Miranda’s rant and litany of instructions and her mouth gaped open as she took in the vision of her lover’s long legs crossed and her breasts bared to her as she leaned back with her arm on the back of the couch and watched her. The tracking motion of Serena’s eyes pinned Emily and stoked the embers of her desire that had not yet subsided. Emily hung up the phone and lowered herself over Serena’s lap one thigh on each side of her lover. “You are so damn beautiful.” Emily said as she cupped Serena’s face in her hands and studied her lover’s face. ‘Yes.’ She thought, ‘We are lovers now.’ She smiled and her eyes trailed all over Serena’s face landing at last on her so sweet, so luscious, so kissable lips.  
  
Little light kisses that they both fought off lingering but couldn’t resist stealing were like rapid fire love bullets to their hearts. “Beautiful.” She said with a kiss. “Beautiful.” The other answered back with a kiss. “Beautiful.” The purity of the moment blurred who was speaking because in their union they had become one and their hearts spoke for the other.  
  
At last Serena clenched her well-manicured nails into Emily’s thighs and growled at her. “You’re driving me insane.”  
  
Emily’s face contorted as she realized how close they were and how hard it was to not start again when they both knew clearly that she had to go. Miranda probably wanted her requests carried out long before she had ever deigned to call thus making Emily late before the first ring of her cell phone. Any lingering at all would only risk further agitation of the Dragonlady. One more stolen kiss and a groan from Serena now feeling truly naked, bare and exposed Emily extricated herself from Serena’s body and embrace. It hurt her heart to leave her, but the order had come down.  
  
**_“I see before the race you've run  
And jump ahead too far  
Your laughing eye again…”_**  
  
Clothes were found and returned, gazes were turned into kisses and with a slow step a different Emily left the Closet with Serena. The kiss at the elevator that took Emily up and Serena down was bittersweet full of longing and desire. ‘Hello world...’ Emily thought as the elevator doors opened on the Runway floor. Within an instant she was thrown into a marathon of phone calls from across the globe, where it was the beginning of the day instead of the end. For once she only took a smidgen of joy from the fact that she had the power to start fires in their insignificant worlds at the behest of Miranda Priestly. Having rattled a few cages, Emily felt satisfied and she returned to the elevator as a whole new woman. Emily bit her lip as she recalled the feel of Serena’s hand on her cheek and the first touch of her lips. Emily might still be running the race to keep up with Miranda Priestly, but she was now not alone in her path forward. Serena’s laugh at Emily’s pouting goodbye flittered across her mind and Emily chuckled despite herself as the elevator doors opened to the lobby.  
  
**_“You're so damn beautiful…”_**  
  
Emily laid down for a short nap before having to return to Runway to face the new day. For once she didn’t mind the shortness of the hours before she returned to work. It meant that there were less hours before she would see Serena again. Emily trailed her fingertips across the sensitive skin of her cheek, down her own throat, across her bare breasts, and down the smooth skin of her abdomen as she lay on her back contemplating how soon she could get Serena home and to her bed. “She’s so damn beautiful.” Emily told the ceiling about Serena as her hand trailed down and played in the wetness that Serena inspired there. She drifted off into the most delicious dream about her Brazilian beauty before her fingers could even try to replicate what Serena’s body had done to her.  
  
**_“You're so damn beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful…”_**  
  
She woke still in that changed bubble of life. Emily readied for work listening to her favorite Polaroid song and wondering what Serena would be wearing today. She didn’t notice her humming as she approached the newsstand, nor did she notice the vendor’s soft smile as she paid. It was a good thing that she was blissfully ignorant as she floated through her morning on the way to see Serena and start her first day as her lover. Had she noticed she would have had to snap at him as yesterday’s Emily, and slice him with her glare and sharp tone…  
  
As it was Emily was left to float toward her future on the melody of her memory and the rhythm of promises…  
  
****_The End_

****

****

**_…_ **


End file.
